User talk:Rayzur
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:List of Quincies page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 02:53, April 2, 2013 Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Ichigo Kurosaki page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! 00:25, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Talk Page Hi, I'm Kamikaze839 of the Policy and Standards Committee. I've noticed that you've been repeatedly editting a closed discussion on a talk page, and then tried adding a new section, but ended up putting it under the still closed topic. Please don't do that. If you wish to leave a new section, type Section Name before typing in your message. However, you are creating a new section in an attempt to add on to a recently closed discussion, which we have said not to do. This is abusing the discussion system, which is considered edit warring, which is NOT TOLERATED by the admins on this wiki.